A Witches Dream
by caleab.covert
Summary: Adam, a witch, moves from place to place, sucking the youth from people to keep himself from dying. Until he meets a werewolf. Will the werewolf melt the ice protecting Adam's heart, or will Adam's defenses kill the smitten wolf?


A Witches Dream

My name is Adam, when I'm young I am 5'9, ivory skin, brown hair and eyes, and very thin. I was born in 1870, not sure of the day or month anymore. Too many centuries have caused my memory to blur. Days, months, years all have came into one. If you're wondering how I've survived all this time, well I'll tell you. I'm a witch, neither good nor evil. I've learned a lot of spells, practiced many types of the craft. I've learned good and evil spells, depending on your views; many would view me as evil. I, however, look upon in it as a variety of power. I know many ways of drawing out power, to cast my spells how I see fit. I use my magic for survival. I often trade my services for things I desire. Sometimes I wished I had stayed with the Dragons of Time. I would have stayed young through their magic, had an immortal mate. The dragons can change their form to human to be with me, or I could have given up my magic and allowed them to change me into a dragon myself. But after I learned all their ways, I choose to leave, with invitation to return when I pleased. They made an honorable dragon to be. Nera was the only thing I hated to leave behind. She was beautiful as a woman, more so as a dragon. Her human form was stunning. 5'10, long flowing golden honey hair, her pale cream skin, her ice blue eyes, her silk grown that clung to her amazing hour glass body. The only thing I desired was knowledge. I want to know everything about the old ways. Nothing is clear about the old ways, the only thing we know about them, is that they were powerful, respected, feared, worshipped. None of these things mattered. I wanted to learn how they practiced, what it was that made them so powerful, so feared.

The many witches I've met over time have shared, reluctantly, all they knew with me. Being a witch means the more power you have, the more you can ask of other witches. Many others on many occasions have tried to kill me for my power. Sad really, because with the snap of my fingers, I could level mountains, or destroy cities, even make a person explode. But what I really want is someone to be with me. All the ones I've had have been killed, or time takes them. But I push on, hoping for someone that will spend eternity with me. I've had many lovers, many passing flings but nothing close to permanent. I stay away from vampires though; they just want blood and sex. They have no emotions left, and the ones who do, don't exist long. Other witches just want my power. It's been many years since I'd seen werewolves though. They are strong, loyal, and they are really good fucking, and that is were it all began. It's been many months in this destroyed mansion in Nevada. I started packing up all the things I was going to take with me. When I was finished, an hour later, I looked around the huge room that had been mine for the last few months. Light caramel colored walls and the silk bed the same colors. The huge closet that housed all my clothes now bear and beckoning me back. The whole house that would still have been a rotting pile of rubble if not for my magic, then I looked at the mirror stand. I walked over to the mirror and saw that I was a lot older than I had though, months I though, but instead were years. I would have to take others youth if I was going to hunt down werewolves.

How I stay young is I offer something to a few people and once they have what they wanted, I take a few years out of them to reverse my aging and make them older. This has marked me as evil to most of the supernatural community. So to less the evil, so to speak, I don't take much from them, just 5 to 10 years from a couple of people. Unless I've really aged like I am. I'll have to take 10 to 20 years. To make myself young again, "Fuck." I said to myself. I walked outside of the once beautiful mansion and took one last look, to perfect caramel color, the huge windows, the perfect widows walk, then I snapped my fingers and watched the mansion turned back into the rotted pile of rubble. I sighed heavily, and walked away thinking about what people just forgotten. I walked the three miles into town and before I walked into the town, I changed my appearance to a young blind boy. Changing my appearance didn't make me young, just made me look young. I looked around and saw a young couple fighting. I smirk to myself thinking that I had just found my youth. I walked slowly into the man and fell back onto the ground. "Watch where you're going dumbass; some people I swear." The man said, not even bothering to look down at me. I started crying, "I'm sorry, but I can't see where I'm going." The man still didn't turn but his girlfriend did and she slapped his arm, "He's blind you asshole! Here give me your hand and I'll help you up." The man turned and he was shocked, "I'm so sorry; I didn't know that man, here." He bent down and pulled me up and he and his girlfriend brushed me off slightly. "Sweetie, where is your parents? Is someone here with you?" I looked down, and shook my head, "No, I'm alone. I have to beg just to eat. So I tell people their future." The woman looked at the man sadly. "Well why don't you read our future? I'm sure we have a little money you can have, _right_ Dan?"

She stared at him. He looked back her shamed. "Yeah, we have some money." I looked up at them blankly. "Really, you would do that for me?" The woman smiled at me politely, "Yes sweetheart. So what do we do?" I smiled back, "Well I don't really need money right now, I have some from the side show down the road, but I'll tell you if I can have something else." They smiled at each other, "Okay. What do you want?" I shook my head, "I can't tell until you agree." The woman smiled bigger. "Okay, why not?" Those are the magic words. "What do you want to know?" They looked at each other and started talking. They argued back and forth, until finally. "Okay, we want to know how we'll die." I took both of their hands. I watched their flashes of there future. "Well my sweet lady, you'll die peacefully in your sleep. A rarity, so I'm happy for you. But as for you my good man, you'll die very horriblely. I don't know what from, but I see a woman, her name Claire, and I think she is your girlfriend." The woman looked at her boyfriend. "Claire, as in your "just your friend" Claire? Are you joking Aiden?" The man looked at me, "No, he's lying. He can't really see the future. Claire _is_ just a friend." I still had there hands, so I quietly chanted, and I felt their energy flow into me. Slowly, but definitely flowing, slowly they started to feel their youth being sucked from them. The man dropped first I sucked the most out of him, 30 years I took from him, and only 4 from the woman. Once I felt young again I released him. I shook the woman a little to get her attention. She came out of her trance and looked at him and started shaking. "He's been cheating on you the whole time you've been together. Do you want to see?" She looked at me, for a moment I thought she would scream, but she didn't. "Yes, show me." She grabbed my hand trying her best not to freak out. I shown her everything her boyfriend did behind her back. When she saw everything she whispered, "I don't know what you did, but can you finish it for him? And make me forget?" I took her hand, and gave her two hundred dollars, "Where are you from?" She started sobbing quietly. "Texas." I felt pity for her. "When did you come here?" She stopped sobbing as my magic started working on her memory. "I came here because…. I came….. I don't know… I want to go home."

I let go of her hand, and helped her up, "The bus station is that way. Go home, and don't ever let a man treat you like crap. Ever again, do you understand?" She nodded and smiled. "I'm going home." She walked away, smiling. I turned back to the man, having to give her a few years to her so she could restart her life. "Well, guess you got to die my way." I grabbed his face and sucked him to within an inch of death. The man had went from somewhere in his early twenties to at least sixty two. "Well let's see, you'll die sometime in the next five years. Cheat your way out of this." I smiled and walked out of the alley, I saw a police man staring out of me and I ran to him, "There's a man over there. An old man, I think his hurt!" The police man ran into the alley, and I hailed a taxi. I asked him to take me to Colorado. He told me it would be expensive and I threw a couple hundred dollars at him, "No talk and as few stops as possible. I'm going to sleep and don't wake me until we get there." I lied down on the suitcase and quickly fell asleep. The taxi man was good at following my orders. After 2 hours of driving, he woke me up in Colorado, and asked me if there was anyplace specially I wanted to go. "Yes, I want to the smallest town." He nodded and continued to drive. I took out the map and circled my hand around the state of Colorado. After a few moments I saw a small house that was wasting away, but was very promising. So I told the taxi man the address and soon we were on our way. An hour later, he pulled into the address I gave him. "Are you sure this the right place?" I nodded, and got out of the car. He pulled away and when he was gone, I went into the half collapsed house. I looked around and felt pity. Humans wasted everything they had. I went outside of the house and snapped my fingers and watched as the house repaired itself. After a few minutes the house was repaired and I had a new home for a while. I liked where this house was. No houses around for miles, wide thick woods in the back, quite and peaceful. I went inside and a lot of good furniture was inside, wooden hand carved footstool and a luxuries kitchen. I snapped my fingers again and my suitcase opened and my stuff started to place itself. I grabbed some ingredients.

The lights came on and the fire in the fireplace started and the door closed and locks appeared. I loved having magic; life was so simple with it. I grabbed the wolf paw and threw it into the fire. "I call forth a wolf, let it show me the way, where all the werewolves go to hunt and play." The fire rose and then out. The smoke turned into a wolf and went out the window and went into the woods. I watch for a few moments, until my stomach growled. I started cooking in moments. Happy to have the house starting to feel like a home, during this my thoughts returned to the dragons. Maybe I should go back to them. I sat down while I ate in quite. After I was done I put the dishes in the sink and grabbed a bowl and filled it half way with water and sat down on the floor. "Bowl with lime, show me the Dragon's of Time." The water rippled and I saw the dragons. Dragon mothers feeding their young, and the elders watching over their realm, and the fathers teaching their young to fly, I watched mesmerized. Then a long wolfs howl broke the silence. I went outside to see and a lone white wolf waiting. I walked up to it and it walked in front of me, showing me the way. In the woods life exploded everywhere, a woodland paradise. I followed the wolf deeper and deeper into the woods, until it turned and turned its head behind it. "Is that the way?" I asked, and the wolf nodded. I took a step and another wolf stepped in front of me growling. "Take me to your alpha werewolf." The wolf stopped growling and shifted into a man. "You must be the one who called, come this way, and forgive me. I did not know." I nodded and followed him into the make shift camp they called home. Men, women and children played, the men was fixing the houses or harvesting the food they grew, and the woman was making pottery and watching their children. All of them stopped and looked at me, but I didn't fear them, they could all sense the power I had, even though I had covered most of it will a cloaking spell, I made myself look weak so others wouldn't follow me. But with what they could sense they knew I had power. The alpha stepped out into the open and towards me. "How may we help you?" He asked politely but fear was on the very edge of his voice. "Actually I came to help you, if you need it, of course." I bowed respectively.

"That would be wonderful, but at what price?" He knew, well I didn't want to inform them. "I will take your best warrior of my choosing. I will, of course, release him if and when he finds his true mate. The alpha stood there in shock and was prolonging the answer. "What is your name and I will tell you mine." I sighed, "Adam is my name." The alpha told me his name was Ashe. "Well Ashe, your answer, or I'll leave." I was starting to get annoyed. Packs would age war on one another trying to get a witch on their side, but this one was trying to step around my offer of service over a warrior. "Very well, if you agree to release them upon finding their true mate and that you will hold no grudge upon them if they do." We both agreed. "Then I am at your service, what would you have me do first?" He looked up at the sky, sunset was almost upon us. "Your strongest protection spell, make it quick for there isn't much time!" I smiled, "Then bring me your mate." His eyes widen as a beautiful older woman stepped in front of me. I whispered in her ear. She smiled at her husband and stepped away from me and towards the woods, while I got a dragger out in front of Ashe and started to the woods behind his mate. "Not like this, not by murdering my mate, any way else but not murdering!" He thundered. I snapped my fingers while he charged at me and vines and branches wrapped his wrists and pulled him into the air, were it entangled his feet as well. "None of you will move!" The rest of the camp kneeled and froze into place. I started walking after the woman again and watched as Ashe's instincts told him to protect his mate. "Yes, I am about to do what you think. Think of this as sacrifice, your woman for your pack." I smiled cruelly at him. "NO! I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!" I walked out of sight, to where the woman stood. "You will not be harmed; I just need his rage pure. She spoke out loud, "I'm ready, just promise to protect him and our pack." I knew he would hear her. "NO MY LOVE, COME BACK TO MY SIDE!"

He screamed. I severed their connection and he howled in rage and screamed and thrashed. I cut her finger and the drop of blood coated the blade. She nodded and went back into the camp. "Ashe, she is still alive, for now anyway." I looked at him and his face was full of fury. "Please spare her! PLEASE!" I took a big breath through my nose; the rage was so strong that I felt it wash over my body. "Very well then, come back my dear." The woman walked back into the camp, and Ashe took in a breath of relief as he was lowered and the camp was able to move again. I reconnected their bond and they embraced tightly. I chanted quietly and the rage, pain and fear became a visible barrier around me. The chanting became faster and the barrier expanded and surrounded the camp. "It's done, the camp and everything within it is protected." He let go of his mate and walked over toward me and knelt in front of me. "As alpha of this pack, I hereby welcome you into our pack, as a member, brother and friend. We who are gathered here tonight welcome you." I remembered this because my coven had told me that a pack must accept one to the pack if the person does a great service to its people. "Thank you; it's an honor to be a member of this strong pack; now for my companion." All the men stiffened as if I was about to set their skins on fire; all of them but one. "I'll be your companion." A young man, but very attractive, very tall at least six feet, high cheek bones and ice blue eyes and blonde hair, his voice was deep and sultry. He was very strongly built, not a single part of him was lean or flabby. He was all muscle and he had no fear. Ashe spoke quickly though, "No, no you will not, he can choose another. After all he hasn't even looked at the….." I stared at him until he shut up. "Very well, what is your name?" My curiosity got the better of me. "My name is Alex. It's nice to meet you Adam." The way he said my name stirred something inside me that I'd forgotten long ago, hope. I wanted this boy to come with me, to stay with me, to want me, to love me. "Son you can't do this. Listen to your father." The woman spoke. This disturbed my thoughts and annoyed me. "We had a deal, refuse me my partner and I will destroy this pack." I walked over to the boy and pressed my hand to his chest were I branded my mark on his skin. A simple pentagram with my initial in the center and then turned to Ashe and his mate,

"His mine now. Do you refuse my claim to him?" Neither of them said a word. I started to wonder if Alex might refuse my claim but no one said a word. Until Alex took my hand, "Please, calm down. I'm there only son, they just worry about me." I looked around and saw he was right. "Very well, come Alex take my hand. I wish to go home." I turned toward Ashe, "He will be safe. Call if you have need of me." Alex took my hands and we transported to my house. "Well Alex, I'm going to bed. If you need anything just speak aloud want you want and it will appear. Magic charms have been place around because I am really bad about waking up and needing a drink or midnight snack. You'll be in that room," I gestured behind him, "and I'll be upstairs. If you peak through the key hole, I'll burn the skin off your bones. So with that I bid you goodnight." I started up the stairs and Alex whispered, "Goodnight." I stopped mid-step for he said with affection that I had not heard before, this confused me even more than his willingness to be my companion. I got up the stairs and stared down the hall. The pictures that hung there that portrayed love started to make sense. I went into my room and shut the door and looked around the room. The bed was a canopy with red silk and the room was a dark scarlet color. I like this room but then again my magic had a way of making everything just the way I liked it. Probably why it chose this house, it had everything that I liked: art, luxuries kitchen, elegant bathroom, perfect coloring, wide spacing, and a fireplace. I climbed into bed and pulled the silk covers on me. I laid there waiting for sleep to claim me. It didn't take long, once I was dreaming I didn't want it to stop. Alex was there sleeping with me in his arms. His perfect tanned skin made mine ivory skin stand out almost sensually. His big muscled body fitted around my small lean body. His arm wrapped around my waist, possessively and mine holding on to his. His face nuzzled into my neck.

As he awoke, he smiled, and the arm that was around my waist, came up to my side and ran up and down my side, as I sighed into his touch. He smiled and kissed my neck, then my shoulder. His hand caressed my stomach and went lower. I turned on my back with a moan. His smile widened as he kissed just above my belly button. His hand caressed the other side of my waist as he did the other. His face came up to mine, still asleep. "I love you." He whispered as he leaned in and kissed my lips. His lips were so soft, and his hands were callous and rough but still felt like silk against my body. His lips though, his soft, perfect lips against mine, somehow moving with his even in my sleep, even when he moved away my body wanted more, like it couldn't get enough. He sat back and just stared at me and whispered, "You're so beautiful. I want to be like this forever, just you and me, together." The more I wanted to dream continue the more I felt it slipping. I woke up, wishing I could sleep more, but I smelled food. I got up and went downstairs, following my nose to the kitchen. "Alex? Are you up?" I called but no one answered. I went into the kitchen and food was sitting there, all made but no one there. I stopped and heard a small muffled noise. I ran towards the back door, that was open and Alex being carried off with someone holding his mouth so he couldn't yell for help. "Freeze!" I yelled as they froze into place. I snapped my fingers and Alex appeared next to me. He fell on the ground, more asleep than awake. He had been drugged. I sat on top of him and opened his mouth. I breathed some of my life-force into him and he woke up completely. I looked at him, "Are you okay? What were they doing?" He looked at me, "I'm not sure, umm I remember getting up, making some breakfast and I went to start cleaning up the dishes when someone put their hand on my mouth and I started getting light headed.

They said something about getting me to the pack." His eyes widened when mine filled with rage. We suddenly appeared at the camp with the two captors with us. "Ashe! You send thieves to steal what's mine?! Well you'll see what happens when you steal from me!" The small fire in the center of camp exploded up and went flying into their make shift homes. Fire burned and people ran around screaming. "Enough of this!" I held up my hand like I was choking him, and I was with magic. "I told you, no one steals from me." He looked at me, face starting to turn red. "We…didn't." I let him go, and he started coughing. The fires went out, like they never shot out or had been burning. "Then you tell me what these two were doing at _my_ house taking _my_ companion." Ashe held up his hands in surrender, "I don't know, we all know better than to mess with a witch." I looked at him, he was telling the truth. "Fine then, let's see what they have to say." I unfroze them but locked them into place. "What were you doing at my house?" They both looked at me, "Fucking witches. They always take what they want, just wait witch. Alpha let's kill him. Just one good shot and he'll be dead. You deserve no place in this pack!" I started getting angry, "Watch who you talk to dog. I might show mercy, but that line is running thin." They growled together, "See brothers and sisters, he has no respect for us or our ways! Let's tear him apart and feast on his flesh!"

Ashe spoke then, "Silence, I command you to stand down!" My attention was for one moment unfocused, and they both broke free, one of the screamed, "No, he dies now!" He charged, but not one step was taken from anyone before he flew straight into the air. Alex stepped in front of me, preparing to defend me, but now was looking at me in desperation. "Show mercy, please I beg you." Alex spoke quickly. "Fine, last chance dog, yield or I will kill you! Alex will not stay my hand twice." He struggled and thrashed to no avail, "Never, your kind should all burn at the stake like you were supposed to!" That crossed the line, my hand came up slowly and slowly turned into a fist. Little by little as my hand closed, he started to whimper and cry out for help. Ashe tried to plead for the man's life but it fell on deaf ears, blood started pouring out of the werewolf's body. "To late now." I closed my hand and everyone heard all of his bones break all at once, everyone else but I winced. His body fell to the ground, "Let this be a warning to all of you, cross me and you will suffer. First and only warning, if you do nothing towards me then you have nothing to fear, as for you," I pointed to the other man, "come here." The other man walked over to me. "Give me your hand." He held up his hand and I took it and let his thoughts and memories flood into me. "He is innocent, leave this to me." I snapped my fingers and a necklace appeared. "Here, this is an amulet of courage. Don't let others push you around. Stand up for yourself, and see where that gets you."

He put on the necklaces and life came to his eyes. He stepped back, and knelt before me, "Please forgive me, and I didn't want to do it. I will not allow another to control what I do ever again." I smiled at him, "I know you won't." He got up and went to his alphas side. I looked at Ashe and he nodded, I just returned the nod and looked at Alex, "You do want to go back with me or stay here? I'm going home to cool off." Alex looked at his father and nodded, his father sadly returned the nod. Alex walked over and grabbed my hand again with no fear, "I'm ready." It surprised me he kept taking my hand so eagerly and with no fear. We vanished and appeared back at the house, I took my hand out of Alex's and went to the library, when I opened the doors, and the large room was filled with rows upon rows of books. I had magic charms on the books to move disappear to make way for the other books I was looking for. Alex let out a whistle at the vast collection of books I had. "How many books do you have?" I thought about it for a moment. "Two thousand seven hundred seventy four give or take a few hundred." I walked over and grabbed a velvet covered book off the shelf. "Wow." Alex said as I settled into a chair and started reading. When I started reading everything else faded, time, space, everything until I finished. Once the one thousand page book was finished. Once I put the book down I realized I was hungry, and I smelled food cooking. "Alex, what are you doing?" I heard him laughing, "Come and find out." He was joking with me, that means he felt comfortable enough to. I got up and went to the kitchen. There he was, standing in front of the stove, his shirt off, cooking. The smell of the food made my mouth water, "Sit down; I'm just finishing up here."

He sprinkled some spice over the food and stirred one last time then made us a plate. He sat mine in front of me, smoked ham, with mashed potatoes, and fresh bread. At first I was wary; he could have easily poisoned it. That fear quickly dissolved when he started devouring his plate. He must have seen me smile at him, "It's the wolf in me, to eat as quickly as I can, before someone tries to take it from me." I laughed quietly, "Well try to taste your food, no one will take it from you here." He smiled back at me, and started eating again, a little slower. We eat in silence after that. When were finished he got up and put the dishes away. I got up and went into the living room and sat on the couch. Alex joined me on the couch right next to me. The closeness was not uncomfortable but it was unusual for me. I got up and sat in the chair that only I could fit in comfortable. Alex frowned but said nothing. "So what did your father want with my protection spell anyway? Surely a pack as strong as yours could easily fend off any threat. Unless it was a…." I couldn't finish the question to him. Alex shifted uncomfortable on the couch. "It's a witch isn't it?" Alex just nodded. "Did anyone know?" He nodded again. "Why didn't anyone tell me? I wouldn't have killed him if I knew he was cursed." Alex sighed, "Father didn't want to believe that a simple spell could affect the pack. Once you came offering service, he thought your protection spell would remove the curse completely." I looked at him blankly. "It doesn't work that way, and he knows that." Alex looked at me sadly, "Father is very proud, and his pride is going to cause the pack to fall, but he is the alpha and we have to obey him." The way he said that made me so angry. The though of someone doing what their told, even if the know that it's wrong. "Please I know you bear no love for the pack, but please help them. The curse is going to spread if you do nothing."

He continued on, interrupting my thoughts. I sat there watching him explain all this, the fear on his face from the curse, the shame for his father's pride. "Well the curse will die with the witch. Where is it hiding?" Alex smiled, "She's hiding in the cave just outside of the camp." I stood up and offered him my hand, he eagerly took it again. Then in the blink of an eye, we were in the camp once again. I went over to the werewolf I had just killed. I touched him and took his memories into me. I sighed heavily. I took his hand and chanted, his wounds closed and his bones knitted back together. "I give you back your life!" The wolf came back to life, choking but breathing. "He's been infected, a witches curse. A simple but powerful curse, rage is so easy to exploit. What happens is when your mad enough a witch just has to sense it and cast a spell to amplify it, it builds and builds and explodes, killing the carrier, and infecting others by touch." Everyone started mumbling to one another. "Your barrier should keep everyone out." I sighed, "Well you should tell your wolves not to leave. She's at a cave just outside the barrier. I'll go deal with her, but keep him down; he'll infect all of you if you touch him. You know Ashe, you should really keep your pride out of the pack, or you'll get them killed if you don't. Alex I need you to come with me." Ashe got up and I stared him until he sat back down. "I'm ready." Alex took my hand, I keep my face calm but my insides stirred with glee with the feeling of his callous rough hand in mine. "Come then, we have a witch to kill." Alex look proud and cocky, but somehow he look like a knight in shining armor to me. Ready to give his life for the good of others, but he ruined it by looking so smug about it. We set off to find the cave that housed to witch, didn't take to long, the smell of death and rotting flesh poured out of a cave just off to the right of a little hidden trail. As we entered to cave, bodies of the dead littered the floor. As we progressed in the cave, we heard her laughing. Crazy as imp, yet smart like a leprechaun. We found her at the very back of the cave, "Come in! Come in! I can't thank you enough for bringing me another wolf! What do you want for him? I have potions, herbs, charms, spells, or even a night of passion. Come; come tell me what do you want? Her eyes were a see through red color. Like blood mixed with water. "Do you have any books on the ancient ways?"

I must admit that she did poke at my curiosity, and I wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to get her knowledge of the ancient way. To get what I want, along with her powers. "I have a book, but it's not for sale. Come, give him to me, we can find something for you, just not that. Come now!" She laughed again, but her eyes were wary. I masked most of my power to make me appear weaker than her, before she could guess I wasn't a wolf or human. "The book or no deal." I said firmly. She laughed, "Boy you are much weaker than I, give him to me and I'll let you leave alive." I smiled, "You don't even have a book do you?! I wouldn't bet on it. Not if you toy with pathetic shifters for fun." She scuffed at me, and turned to dig through a trunk. While her back was turned, I winked at Alex. He smiled slightly, then we turned back to face this crazy witch. She pulled out a book and held it tight in her arms. "See, I have one right here. I like you boy, you have sprit. Tell you what, go and get two more and the book is yours." Her smile was crazy. "Show me the spell of yours." The one thing about witches: we are suckers for praise. Tell us we are powerful, and that you wish to learn the craft from the best, and we are butter. Just not me, not anymore; I had only one student. The craft she learned she took and tried to fight me. I had to kill her and vowed to never again teach others the craft, and since then not one have I taught. "Oh sweet child, come and bring your dog. I'll show you the spell of mine." Her smile turned motherly. "Come dog." I said to Alex and walked slowly to her with Alex on my heels. "What is your name sweet child?" She cooed over me. "Adam, teacher. My name is Adam." She gushed over that. "Bella is my name. Here, take this knife and cut your dogs paw, and let some blood drip into the fire." She handed me a dragger, and I knew what it was for, it was charmed to not harm her. She didn't trust me completely, so I had to give her some credit. I could easily break her charm on the blade, but she still held the book in her other arm. I looked at Bella and pitied her. Her dress was in tatters and her hair looked fried, parts of hair missing completely. She was just a mess, but she didn't seem to mind. I did as she told me, "Okay, now hand me the cup." Alex look worried, as I handed her the cup. She put the book down and I broke her charm and replaced it with one of my own. I cut her hand and she fell to the floor. "What did you do to me?!" She screamed. "Made you human, you have no more magic, you are completely human. I had to, power was consuming you. So I set you free. Now you must face your punishment. Alex, she is yours to punish."

I grabbed the book and walked out of the small room like cave and straight to the entrance. I heard a snarl and a scream. Alex found me sitting next to a tree just outside the cave with Bella's book in my hand. "Hey, let's go back. We have good news to spread." He took my hand, leading me forward, but just before we got to the camp he stopped. "What is it?" He turned and looked down at me. "You wouldn't have let her harm me would you?" He still had my hand, and face flushed. "No." He took his other hand and stroked my cheek, which flushed me even more. "You like me don't you?" I couldn't say anything. My throat felt if I was choking on a frog. I didn't understand what it was, I felt hot, my breathing was uneven, and hands were sweaty. Finally I just walked passed him without answering him. In the camp life seemed normal. The people were happy and playing, the wolf I brought back to life seemed calm. Alex went and told Ashe the news. He announced it to the pack and a celebration was underway. I just vanished and went back to my home. I left Alex there to spend time with his pack. I was sad, for leaving him behind, but I wanted him to spend time with his family. I just sat on the couch, and started to read Bella's book on the ancient way. When I was finished, I absorbed all the power from the book and put it away. As soon as I put the book away, the door burst open and I pushed as hard as I had in me the air from where I was to the door and that burst of air knock the person straight out and back into the woods. I stood at the door waiting for someone to attack me. But I just heard a laugh for Alex. "Alex is that you?" I heard him slurring his words, "Yes, that's me." I shook my head and snapped my finger and Alex appeared next to me. "Hey, did you just push me out or did I just fall?" I shook my head again and closed the door. I helped Alex to the couch and he just fell on it. For a moment I thought the couch would break from the sudden massive weight, but it held strong. Alex pulled me on his chest and embraced me. "Thank you for saving my pack." I had to admit to myself, on his chest, in his arms, I felt the comfort I did in my dream. His soft skin, his rough hands the warmth of his body, his gentle expression. "Do you like me?" He asked tightening his grip slightly. "I…umm…yes." He grabbed my face and pulled me to his. His lips met mine. At first I was in shock, but that quickly wore off when his lips started to move mine.

I felt the warm blissful feeling. His hands locked behind my face, pulling to him, as mine locked under his shoulders, pulling him closer to me. My lips started moving on their own, keeping up with his, not just moving with his. He sat up, making me straddle his legs, and his hands move to my back, where he tore my shirt off. Finally I pushed away from him. My mind was racing and my heartbeat was going 100 miles a second as was my breath. He tried to pull me back to him, so I blew in his face and he passed out. I raced up to my room and shut the door, hoping that I would wake up and this would have been just a dream, but there I was, leaning against the door, my dick hard as a rock. Couldn't even notice it before, to focused on Alex's soft lips, his rough hands feeling like silk on my body, just like my dream. No, it was softer, more gentle, but sudden and passionate. The throbbing my dick got harder just thinking about it. I had to get myself under control, he was just drunk and it probably won't ever happen again. He wouldn't, could never love me. After that thought, the throbbing stopped and my breath evened out. This had happened before. Before I went to the dragons, I was naïve, but I had gone to the darker side of the world. I was with an Incubus, he was suave and handsome. We leeched off our victims and never looked back. After three years together, I finally told him I loved him, and he told me that he thought I knew that it was just sex. We leeched, we loved, and we left the rest behind. After those words were uttered I destroyed him and left. I made my way to the Himalayas, and there I just lost all of my will to go on. The thought that I was alone and always be alone just tore at me until I finally stopped. Twas there that I met this beautiful woman, she offered me her hand without a single word spoken. I took her hand not caring what would happen, but instead of sex, she took me to the very base of the mountain, were she opened it up like a gate that just swung open. There I learned she was a dragon. I stayed with the dragons for years. Learning their ways, watching them live like any other. All of them working together, whether teaching, caring, watching, didn't matter; they all had something to do, and they did it.

Their realm was outside of time, so I didn't age. They only left when it was time for their children to be on there own, just left to a different part of their realm. It was beautiful, because their realm was never-ending. The elders left to a different plane from their realm. The only thing that kills a dragon is their offspring to die. It's a rare occurrence there, but it's so sad. The parents so heavy with grief just fade out of existences. At that moment I really considered going back, to escape the pain of this world, to become a dragon, ageless and free. A noise broke me out of my thoughts. I opened the door and looked down the stairs. I saw two women looking around, completely ignoring the werewolf asleep on my couch. They were looking for me. It was time to expose my true power, I would go back. I would become a dragon. I unmasked my power and the woman slowly backed way sensing, but not seeing, me. The doors slammed shut the windows slammed closed, and hearing every lock, lock at once. With that the women tried to get out, but the doors would budge, the windows would shatter, they were trapped. "Welcome to my home, what can I do for you?" I say cruelly. I walked down the stairs and looked at the woman. One was wearing all black, I couldn't see her face through her black her, but she was as pale as a ghost and she was tattooed from neck to foot. The other one was blonde and had green eyes, her skin was slightly tanned and she wore head to toe pink. The blonde one was the only one who spoke. "You have been summoned to the counsel. Come with us now." I smiled at her, "No. Leave now, if you want to live." She looked at the one in black and nodded. The girl in black turned to face me, she jumped at me and flew against the wall, and stayed where she hit. The blonde flew against the wall as the black one did. "I'll say this again. Get out!"

They both were pushed through the walls and out of the house. My magic fixed the holes and I put a barrier around the house so no one could get it. I slapped Alex awake. "Wha…owwww….What?" I looked at him sadly, "You have to go back to your pack. I'm leaving and I'm not coming back." Alex sat up quickly. "No, you can't leave. You're the pack witch. You're a pack member. You can't just up and leave." He spoke quickly but urgently. "No, I'm leaving. I'm going back to… it doesn't matter but I'm leaving and you have to go back." Alex stood up and grabbed both my arms. "You can't make me leave. I'll keep you here by force if I have to, but you're not leaving." I turned and looked at him. "You don't tell me what to do." I punched him dead in the chest and he went flying out of the house and out of the barrier. I waved my hand and everything that I had unpacked was in my suitcase and the house was the way it was before I fixed it. "No one tells me what to do anymore. I am not a pack member. I am a witch, and I have the power to destroy this whole planet. I am not to be fucked with!" I lifted off the ground as the air swirled around me, then the ground shook. Fire engulfed my hands, and water shot into the air. "I have to power to destroy everything!" The two women jumped through my barrier and were charging towards me. My eyes became black as night and as the crossed my power line, they were instantly destroyed. "I answer to no one. I live because I wish to. I do as I please and will not obey anyone's rules but mine!" I looked at the house and fire shot out of my hands and exploded what was left of the house. My hair became a flame the more power I was unleashing. The ground tore apart against the energy I was radiating. All this and Alex had not ran away.

"No, you want to stay here to, I know it." Alex shouted out me, but sounded like a dull echo inside the circle of my own power. I yelled out and the ground came out and shot out towards the woods. "Okay! You might want to leave, but you want me with you! I know that much. I know because you're my mate! That's why I choose to be with you! You know this! You've had the dreams night after night to!" His words were true but I couldn't trust this feeling. I was engulfed in flame, and the heat was building. Everything around that still was intact was drying up and burning from the heat. "Leave Alex, I will destroy everything. I will kill everyone!" Alex just walked toward me, with difficultly from moved earth the extreme heat. I looked up and storm clouds appeared in the sky and started pouring rain. Lighting flashed, and thunder roared behind me. I pointed at Alex and lighting shot at him, but he jumped out of the way. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed. Alex just continued towards me, the fire went out and lighting increased. Striking anywhere and everywhere, "You're not alone. Not anymore, I'm here and I'll always be here." I screamed and lighting struck at the space between us. "You're lying!" Alex made a jump at me, and lighting hit him. With a force he hit the ground, I was blinded for a few moments, and then I saw him on the ground not moving. Everything stopped, the lighting, the thunder, all the power I was unleashing was finally become controlled again. I dropped to the ground and stood there. Tears in my eyes, the desire to run to him, but I couldn't move. All I could think about was: I just killed the man I was supposed to be with forever. I dropped to the ground and started crying. Then a groan broke the silence. I looked up and Alex was shaking. I got up and ran to him and turned him over. He was alive but barely.

I chanted quietly and slowly I let the life force in me drain out and heal him. Alex was healing as I was aging. When he opened his eyes I felt in my sixties. He looked at me, "Adam?" He stroked my wrinkled cheek. "Yes, it's me Alex. I'm a lot older than I look. I was born in 1870." Alex just stared at me. "I don't care, you're mine. I won't let you go." I pushed him off me. "No, I'm going back, I'll become a dragon." Alex stood up quickly, "NO! You can't save me just to leave anyway!" I stood up slowly, not sure how stable this body was. "I can't stay here. I'll die, besides just because I saved you, doesn't mean anything." I started to walk away, but Alex grabbed my shoulder. "Please. Stay with me." He whispered in my ear. I pushed him back with my power again, and vanished. I appeared at the base of the mountain of the Himalayas. The door didn't open though. I knocked on were the door was, but it didn't open. "Nera, please open the door! I want to join you! As my invitation allows me back and I wish to use it!" Nothing but silence, the door remained close. I turned around and saw Nera stand there somber. "You can't come back Adam. You can't run away from your problems. Not even we Dragons of Time can shelter you from what is coming after you, and even as much as we love you, sheltering you would cause our excitation." I stood there stunned. "What do you mean from what is coming after me? Who is?" Nera walked in front of me and kissed my forehead. Then I was standing in a strange room, surrounded by people I had never seen. I looked down to where I was standing; I was standing in the witch's eye. A circle of binding, in this circle my powers were bounded until I was release from it. I couldn't even move while within the circle. "Adam" an unknown voiced called to me, "you have broken the very laws your coven wrote. You have sucked life for mortals and kept yourself alive by unnatural means, and collected more power than the ancients themselves. But none of these reasons is why you're here. You are here for your disloyalty. You killed your own coven to insure your own live. Witches give their life so the coven can survive. Your treason to your coven has finally come to our attention. For one of your own coven member's survived your slaughter and by her death proved you were in fact to alive. Bella was prolonged by our power, and only you could have killed her. It took weeks of tracking, but we found you. We sent two escorts to bring you here for a chance that you might defend yourself. But the escorts have not reported back in. We believe that you killed them both and now you will be stripped of your powers and left to the mercy of everyone you have ever wronged. We the counsel will now vote on the punishment offer." I stood there waiting, not even able to think of anyone, but Alex. Once I thought his name, I wasn't scared anymore. I felt him next to me, ready to die with me, rather than live without me. Together, even in death. Then I was standing right there with Nera. "I deserve to die, don't I Nera?"

Nera embraced me tightly, "No, no one deserves to die. Life is about learning from your mistakes, to grow into a better person." Then she let go and stood back, with a tear in her eye. "I'm so sorry Adam. I would have proudly married you and gave you children. I would have been the luckiest bride of all time." I smiled at her, "As would I to have married you." A tear escaped her eye. "Go Nera. I will not endanger you, or your people." I waved my hand goodbye to her as her glorious purple wings speared out towards the sky, her farewell. I went back to the house and stood there. Alone, unguarded and ready to face what was to come. It didn't take long. A small army came out to greet me. One tall pale vampire came and held out his hand. I walked over and stared at his hand. "You know this is the easiest way. So come quietly." I looked at him. "How do I look?" He smiled politely and moved a piece of my hand behind my ear. "You look ready." I smiled with great pain, and took his hand and closed my eyes while he embraced me. When I opened my eyes again, I was at where Nera's vision shown me. In the witches circle, with the counsel gathering to sentence me, but during all of this I could feel anything but the fear that was coming on just as quickly as some of the counselors were trying to sentence me. Alex's face couldn't pierce the fear. His love couldn't pick me off of the floor were I was kneeling crying. Then something did, the sweet vampire that had giving me his hand, instead of dragging me back. He smiled at me and gestured to the left. I looked over and there Alex stood. I got up off the floor and stood there. The witches circle started making me young again. I watched myself slowly aged backwards. I looked at Alex and smiled. I was still afraid, but I wasn't alone. He promised never to leave me and he didn't. I felt the strength to turn and face the counsel. Once I really looked at the counsel I saw Nera there. Fighting like hell with some and others backing her. I smiled and thought, "Nera, you are the one woman I would have proudly stood beside for all of time, never for one moment taking you for granted or regret being with you."

Finally they just stopped arguing, and they all stood in a single line in front of me. Nera looked at me so weakly, I could tell all her strength was going into not destroying everyone and take me away. So I mouth, "Its okay. It will be okay." Tears poured out of her eyes, but not a single whimper escaped her mouth. She was staying strong for me. One of the fairies spoke first. "Adam, before we sentence you, do you have any last words?" I looked at Nera first. "Nera, you are so strong and beautiful and I know this is killing you inside, but you must stay strong. You will make one of the most beautiful brides, and the best mothers. You have so much love inside you, and I pray the man you marry knows just how lucky he is just too even having known your name." Nera broke then, soft whimpers came out as she tried desperately to control herself. I looked at Alex then, trying my best not to make it sound like the goodbye it was. "Alex, I might not have been the storybook life you dreamed of, and we may have not gotten to be with one another, but just know I did want to. I want you to know that I might have been to preoccupied with why you wanted to be with me so much that I missed out on the mate I always wanted, but I did love you. I know it's too late to do anything about it now, but I do love you." Alex just crossed to room to me, and entered the circle and kissed me, his hand on my back pulling me closer, my hands doing the same; our lips moving together in perfect sync. We pulled our faces back and he stared at me like I was about to die but wasn't going to let go. I looked at him and smiled, because he would not die because of me. The heat of my anger started to push out of me, because the thought of my love dying just because he wouldn't let go. The circled glowed brighter and started to hum. The circle was breaking because my powers were started to come out trying to protect my love. The counsel started talking among themselves about the circle. "Alex you will not die because of me. I love you to much to let you die." With those words, my powers broke the unbreakable circle, and pushed him back beside the vampire and froze him into place. "I love you." I turned back to the counsel, "I'm ready." They all sat there in silence and the fairy spoke again. "I'm sorry Adam, but we had decided against throwing to the wolves so to speak. We have decided death will be your punishment." I took in a deep breath. "How will it be done?" The fairy looked at all the others. "By fire." I shook unsteadily, fearfully. I nodded though. They all came down and circled me. Nera standing directly in front of me and held my hand, "It will be quick. I won't let you suffer more than need be." I smiled at her and nodded, while shaking and jerking. "As we have gathered here today, we ask you to witness the death of this witch who has been sentence to death by fire, for his crimes against his own coven and his unnatural means of prolonging his on life. Who here disagrees with this sentence?" The older, I was assuming a guardian of the counsel. No one spoke, no one moved; no one was going to say anything. Good, I would finally have peace at last. A witch's hand was engulfed by fire. "Wait" I said, "she can't kill me she'd get all my power. I thought this was to destroy the power I had?" No one even turned their head but Nera. "Yes, he is right. We gathered here to destroy the power he has, not give it to someone else, especially not an elder! That's just power grabbing!" The others said nothing, didn't appear to even care. The witch just smiled. With all the power I had, that she'd soon have, she wanted to do it. The fire came straight at me and I held it back, with mine. "No, you will not have my power!" I pushed her own fire at her and it hit her hard, knocking her all the way to the other side of the room. "Nera, you have to kill me, you're the only other one that has fire power." Nera just shook her head. "You can't ask me to kill you." I looked back the witch; more were coming with her this time. More back-up power to over-power me. "Nera, you have to kill me, so they don't get this much power." She looked at me so sadly, but she exposed her wings and took a deep breath. One of the witches shot, but not at me. He hit Nera straight on her throat. The dragon's one weak spot, the place where the fire gathers. Nera dropped dead on the floor and I down with her. Nera's body slowly started to fade, while I held her in my arms, caressing her cheek, one last time. The other witches started laughing, "Serves her right." Those three words enraged me so bad I got up about to unleash my power again. "Everyone leave!" The other counselors backed and then ran away. Alex ran to my side and grabbed my hand. The vampire grabbed my other. The witches just kept appearing, more and more by the second. "Give up now, we will over power you soon anyway." I shared a little of my power with Alex. "Oh by the way, my name is Axel." The vampire said, but how did he…. "Know?" he said, "I can read minds." He smiled at me. I started trusting Axel, I didn't know why though, so I shared a little power with him to. The reason I shared power with both of them, is so they could withstand the power I was about to unleash and them not been affect by it. The witches cast a fire spell in perfect unison. I blocked all their power, with a little effort. The force was more powerful than I had thought. "We're just getting stronger as all the clans come to get a taste of the power you have." No one was taking my power, not just for their gain. At least I got mine defending myself, "You all are pathetic. I got mine by defending myself." They laughed, "Who cares? We can just take yours, save ourselves the trouble." The power was growing stronger. My power was weak from the circle and to slowly returning. But with all the power I still had I could keep them at bay. Then the leader witch said something that tipped the balance. "You should just give in, die like your whore dragon Nera." Everything stopped. The fire was out and no one was moving. I was shaking with rage. The power that I had in me was bubbling to the surface. The witches circle might have weakened me but those words brought it all back with vengeance. Time started up again. The witches poured in and were attacking, but I didn't put forth any effort. The more the power the more I didn't have to try. The rage was consuming me and unleashing the power on its own. My magic was protecting me as it had always done. "Come on, he is just one witch, we can kill the dog and vampire after we kill him." I laughed hard, the rage tainting everything. "Kill me, my mate, or my friend? You'll be lucky to leave here alive." They must have sensed my power growing. Because they started really pouring the power out, I stepped forward, Alex right behind me with his hand on my shoulder, and Axel standing next to me. I stopped Alex and Axel, and engulfed myself in flame. I walked forward and the witches started trying to leave. I had sealed them all in with me. They started yelling and screaming. The leader showed no fear, she just kept attacking, even knowing that the power was slowly fading from her side, meanwhile my power just grew. "Allow me to show you what real power is like!" I yelled as the all turned to face me. Alex stepped forward and grabbed my hand; Axel just put his hand on my shoulder. We all raised together, my power passing over them in a gentle caress. "You will never, not now, nor ever will you ever talk that way about Nera. She was more beautiful and kind, and powerful than you will even be! I will curse you till the day you finally die, to relive her pain! Her sacrifice! Her burden!" Then I took Axels' hand and he took Alex's. We spun slowly, my power knowing just what to do. My power defending Nera's honor, her memory, her sacrifice, the witches all shattered trying to find the way out, but finding none. One by one they started to die. No way the same, burning, drowning, suffocation, each way different; have all but one, but how I enjoyed watching them suffer. I started to reign in my powers, so I could think clearly, but my magic did something I didn't even think was possible. My magic incinerated the bodies of the witches and from those ashes a pale cream egg appeared. "Nera?!" I ran to the egg and with everything I had left in me I pushed the life force out of me and made the egg hatch. A baby dragon, pale cream with ice blue eyes, I fell back with the energy I had put into making Nera hatch, I saw her eyes, and in that moment I knew that she knew who I was. I started feeling heavy, tired, sleepy. I knew what was happening, I was dying. I thought about it for a moment, dying to save Nera, 1000% worth it. Nera would live, grow up again, get married, have children, make a beautiful bride, be someone's mother. Peace washed into me as I imagined Nera, in her human form, her dress of pure dragon's fire, waiting for the binding words, that would make her a wife, mother, elder. Darkness was settling in, but I wasn't scared. Nera's beautiful face being the last thing I see, one of the best ways to die. Darkness settled in, but I didn't die. I opened my eyes to see Nera's beautiful face. "Nera…." I started to say thinking I was dead, "you shouldn't have waited for me. You should be in paradise, living like a queen that you should have been to your people." I reached to touch her face, still just as silky smooth. Her hand covered mine. "You're not dead love." I looked around when she said this; I saw Alex, Axel, Nera, the whole Dragons of Time clan. "I looked back at her, "Wha…" She put her finger on my lips and helped me up. I started hearing someone talking. "..Gathered here tonight welcome someone who not only as captivated all of us in some way, but returned our princess from the dead! Adam we are pleased to make you and your companions the newest of our clan, knowing the price you must face to convert." I looked at Nera and she whispered in my ear, "I told them everything, they know the risk, but after everything that went down the counsel is being investigated so all the things against you are dismissed. You're free." I looked at her. "This isn't a dream right? You're really alive?" I started puller her closer, not believing that I had brought her back. With a tear in her eye she pulled me to her and whispered, "Yes, you did it. You brought me back." I ran to the elder. "I give up all my magic to be a true part of this clan. I could not be more proud to be joining your family!" The elder put me on his shoulders. "Then we will host the celebration for you and your friends tonight! You'll all be dragons by this time tomorrow!" Cheering erupted from the crowds, everyone came up to greet me, and then they took to the skies to spread the news. Once the excitement was focused on the celebration, Axel told me how I knew him. He was the kind vampire that stood up to his master for me. So after we talked for a while he told me he looked forward to being alive again, to see the sun again. He walked away as Alex came to me. I started to say something but he put his finger on my lips to keep me quite. He replaced his finger with his lips. His mouth moved with mine and we went to Nera's nest that she had made just for us. He laid me down and he ripped all my clothes off with two swings of his hand. His clothes were torn off with my powers. Give in one last time, and I did. His clothes went flying off. He got in between my legs and pulled me roughly to him. The roughness only excited me more; he bent toward me to kiss me. "Can I bite you? Mark you as mine, before I'm not a werewolf anymore?" I nodded; he was giving up his wolf just to be with me. So I turned my head and he kissed and licked at my neck, until I felt his fangs dig into my skin. This was not pain, it was beautiful. It felt right. Then he whispered in my ear, "We'll always be together. Now and forever, even if it is as dragons; I'd love you even if you were a troll." He went back to kissing me. His dick was brushing against my leg. I started to wonder how we were going to get going so to speak. Then he stood up and grabbed my hair and gently pulled me up. "Suck me. Open your mouth and suck my cock." I eagerly took his dick down my throat, he just groaned and moaned. After a few minutes he pulled out of my mouth and bent me backwards and started laving my hole. His tongue spun and teased me so bad I almost came without him even entering me. Finally he released my hole and put me on the ground again. Then he turned my over to where I was on my hands and knees. He grasped my shoulder, and whispered get ready. His cock entered inside me that I had no choice but to sit up on my knees and lean back against him while he pushed deeper inside me. He kissed my neck while I held onto him. Sooner he was thrusting harder and harder, while I shook and moaned, while he jerked my cock in rhythm with his thrusts. Sweat covered us both, neither of us could hold out much longer. He whispered, "Come on, cum for me so I can cum inside you." I lost it, his command pushed me over, and I almost dropped while I came, and came and came. Once I was finished Alex just held me while he pushed in one last time as he came inside of me. He lowered us till we were lying down spooning. "You know you can't say you never dreamt about that." I shook my head, "No I can't. Since I first met you I have wanted to have you fuck me till the sun goes down." He nuzzled in my neck; I laid my head on his. Slowly drifting off to sleep; my last thought of the day was "This is the first day of forever with him." I wanted nothing more than to have this moment last forever. I got my wish.


End file.
